everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Edel Weiss
Edel Weiss is the daughter of the titular character from The Snow Queen. She is a Rebel. Character Appearance Edel stands at 5'8" with a lean figure and light brown skin. Her wavy hair that normally falls almost to her hips is usually tied back in a high ponytail, and its color is a pure white that gives way to a light blue tint at its edges. Her eyes consist of a blended yellow and blue, representative of the aurora borealis. Personality Outwardly, Edel is rather cold(pun definitely intended). She gives off the vibe of a future evil snow queen rather well, despite the fact that she would prefer not to be considered evil. She the bold type who makes rash decisions and sticks to them no matter what. Edel could be a great leader, if not for her almost crippling introversion and loner attitude. She is competent and tries to keep logic as the greatest factor in her decision-making, though her emotions tend to take control when she's not paying attention to this aspect. She can spend a lot of time focusing on little things rather than the big picture. Despite all of this about herself, Edel wants to be the type who is friendly and outgoing, and she despises her socially timid nature. She is not afraid to defend herself and what she believes in. Her innermost desires and her outward attitude contrast quite greatly, as while she really wants to be with friends and live a life without sentient snow constantly following her around, she shuts herself off from gaining friends because she's afraid of what she's capable of doing to them. Though she considers herself proper and regal, she's quick to degrade into a crude and decidedly less elegant sort of person when either angered or solely in the company of people that she trusts. Fairytale: The Snow Queen Can be found here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheSnowQueen_e.html How Does Edel Come Into It? The role of the Snow Queen has always been rather open to interpretation. First step, she kidnaps a young boy after his heart and eyes have been tainted by the shards of a mirror- 'kidnap' being a very loose term, considering that the boy agrees to go along with it. It's not like she didn't give the young boy a chance to flee as long as he was able to spell the eight-lettered word, 'eternity'. She kisses him a few times, but specifically refuses to deliver a third kiss, as she knows her third kiss is deadly. She lets the boy's heart begin to freeze as she heads to warm countries to freeze them over, allowing a certain young maiden to come and rescue the boy before the Snow Queen can return. Really, as far as debatable antagonists go, the Snow Queen isn't all that bad. At least, the original wasn't. Over generations of being considered villains, the later Snow Queens slowly grew more vile and outright evil. Eventually, one Snow Queen would freeze more of the warm land than she was supposed to, while the next would confront that generation's Gerda at the snow palace. Despite the increasingly dark variations of the queen, however, Kai and Gerda always emerged as victorious as the story goes. That didn't stop the Snow Queen from trying, though. Hex, the latest Snow Queen nearly did kiss Kai a third time. Because of this, The Snow Queen is renowned among fairytale citizens as a slow descent into dark madness. This was not to the same extent as the latest Evil Queen, however, as no Snow Queen ever dared to try and disrupt the stories of others. However, most good-natured fairytales still stay wary of the Snow Queen and her descendants. The attitude of Edel Weiss, the next Snow Queen, really isn't helping to fix this reputation. She was born to the latest Snow Queen, who had been cursed by Grimm to stay within the boundaries of her palace after her story's end to prevent any further deviation. Edel, too, was restricted to the boundaries of the significantly large and empty palace(by her mother, not by magic), where her only lasting companions were the snow bees that never listened to her(with the exception of a snow bee by the name of Borealis, who Edel considers her pet). She also has a brother, Søren, though he never seemed interested in communicating with her and was often kept to his chambers by himself. According to her mother, the reason for Edel's lack of control over the snow bees is the fact that her father was a human who did not know magic. Other villains would occasionally come to visit the Snow Queen and some even brought their children along, so Edel had met other future antagonists her age from time to time. Still, these friendships were always fleeting, making Edel crave a longer-lasting companionship. The only near-exception to this was Eira Maiden, child of the Ice-Maiden from a tale of the same name, as Edel met up with her quite often before she suddenly stopped visiting. Now at Ever After High, however, Edel only feels frustrated, awkward, and dangerous, the latter of which has been encouraged by her mother. It is known to her that, if she follows her mother's story, she is also likely to be trapped at the ice palace after her story's end. This is her second year at EAH, and after having it drilled into her head by the staff and some of her fellow students that she is destined to be a villain, Edel is afraid that she very well may become one. Relationships Family Edel is rather close to her mother, the Snow Queen. Her father's identity is unknown, but he is presumed to have been human, as her mother blames this as the cause for Edel's lack of control over the snow bees. Edel also has an elder half-brother, Søren Weiss, who is the child of the Snow Queen and an unknown warlock. Because Søren was born without any power over ice nor snow, he was often neglected and eventually came to vehemently shut everyone out of his life, particularly Edel. Not only that, but his lack of magic has made it impossible for Søren to become the next Snow King, leaving Edel as the heir to the role. Friends Having been at the snow palace for most of her life, Edel didn't grow up with many friends, and none of said friends were ever permanent. At Ever After High, the only ones who have truly dared to befriend her(and who she has dared to befriend in return) are Eira Maiden, an open of a Rebel who determinedly pushed her way into Edel's life after a long time spent apart, and Bastion Kingsley, a fellow regal loner who Edel stumbled upon in Kingdom Mismanagement. Romance Edel isn't a fan of it. Pet Borealis, the only snow bee who seems to both listen to Edel and follow her instructions correctly. Outfits Signature Edel dons a gold-painted chestplate that can be attatched to a golden wire-mesh skirt(as Edel will tell you, it's not very free for movement, but you can never be too prepared to sustain damage even while staying in style). Under this is a dress with a royal blue collar and an overskirt with a light-blue-to-royal-blue gradient parted to reveal a light gray skirt that nearly reaches her knees underneath. She wears a light gray coat to her knees with white fur trim and a pattern of several large, white snowflakes. Her gray boots have square heels made of thin metal bars and underneath is a transparent layer of plastic frames by black wiring, presumably to somehow give the boots a vague impression of ice-skating shoes. She wears a pair of royal blue tights with a light blue diamond-shaped pattern. She wears a pair of metal gray hexagonal earrings, and a white-and-yellow ring on her left hand is made to resemble the flower of her namesake, the edelweiss. Upon her head is a golden tiara with a pentagonal blue gemstone. Legacy Day TBD Thronecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Edel's given name means "bold", while her surname is German for "white". Together, her name refers to edelweiss, a kind of flower that requires a period of cold weather in order to bloom. Category:Characters Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Zashley's Characters Category:The Snow Queen